Earth against Sky
by Vieg
Summary: Et si le Dragon du Ciel voulait lui aussi montrer sa suprématie face aux Félins de la Terre. Que se passerait-il ? (Je n'aime pas les résumés )
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Alors ceci est ma première Fanfiction sur KnB, je m'excuse d'avance des fautes d'orthographes, des personnages s'ils sont OOC et encore plus car c'est une OS, elle n'a rien à voir avec les scans, car elle se passe après le match contre Yosen et après trou béant dans le ciel pour simplement dire que... j'ai simplement pris en compte la S1 et S2 de l'anime. Après c'est totalement fictif. (Mon dieu, je me justifie pour tout et rien...) Il y a dans cette histoire beaucoup d'OC pour permettre un peu de piquant !

J'espère alors que cela vous plaira !

Titre : Earth against Sky

Auteur : Vieg

Résumé : Et si le Dragon du Ciel voulait lui aussi montrer sa suprématie face aux Félins de la Terre. Que se passerait-il ? (Je n'aime pas les résumés )

Pairing & Rating : Je ne dirais rien sur ce sujet, surprise ? M pour cause de langage et Lemon !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Tadatoshi Fujimaki ! Sauf les OC's, eux amwa ! Je suis ouvert à tous les commentaires.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Sous ce regard de braise, chaque mouvements deviennent de plus en plus précis. Sans en croire un seul instant, l'adversaire se recule pour éviter la passe dangereuse, un boulet de canon qui passe d'un point à l'autre sans aucune interruption. Le regard de tous se posent sur cette attitude familière, mais si lointaine. Souffle brumeux, transpiration qui longe la nuque de cet animal. Hurlement, sifflement, mouvements saccadés, chaque parcelle de ce corps dit _AMEN_ à son démonstrateur.

_- Des monstres..._

_- Leur cadence est trop élevée._

_- Je plains leurs adversaires..._

_- Leur première année, non ?_

Les commentaires continuèrent de fuser. Une balle qui vole trop haut, un saut, des mains qui tentent d'attraper, de dévier celle-ci. Un vent de souffrance, d'instabilité circule entre les joueurs. Un appui, un saut et un dunk. L'affrontement est pire que celui d'un animal acculé. Des ordres sont aboyés, mais impossible de les mettre en application. Trop de mouvements, trop de précision... leur souffle est régulier, leur corps encore débordant d'énergie.

_- Qu'en penses-tu ?_

_- Je n'ai jamais vu ça, leur condition physique est au-delà de la normale..._

_- Ils gagnent et ce ne sont que des rookies._

_- Leur première année de club..._

_- Le dragon du Nord se place aussi sur l'échiquier._

_- Ils sont bons._

La foule acclame les équipes. Le shooter se place et lance : une courbe parfaite, l'anneau est sûr d'accueillir cette balle. Tous observent l'autre partie du terrain, attendant l'entrée en jeu de la balle, mais le sifflet n'intervient pas. Le lanceur se retourne et observe ce joueur bondir au dernier moment pour dévier la balle. Ce n'était jamais arrivé.

_- Midorima est dans le pétrin, s'il joue contre eux..._

_- C'est pas terminé._

Brusquement le rythme change les passes sont plus rapides, précises et imprévisibles. Le Dragon du Nord agite sa queue écailleuse, ses babines se retroussant. Les joueurs attaquent, marquant sans interruption et cela jusqu'à la fin du match.

**KAI _ 6 / 98 _ ŌSHŪ**

Au-dessus d'eux, le dragon rit et réduit le tigre de Kai en charpie. Cette équipe est craint par les perdants, ils ne comprennent rien au rythme du match, mais au fond le combat les fait sourire.

Dans leur tenue d'après-match, ils foulent le sol de Tokyo sans avoir à réfléchir à leur prochain match. L'aura qui les habite est celui de ce reptile au souffle brumeux qui n'hésite pas à onduler dans l'espace étroit de cette ville. Eux-même déambulent comme si cette ville leur était acquise. Comme-ci ce dragon au-dessus d'eux était une menace pour cette mégalopole.

**OoOoOoO**

Restaurant à l'accueil chaleureuse, à la convivialité sans borne. Toute l'équipe observe leur repas sans arriver à se décider à commencer. L'appétit n'est plus là, elle se tapit au creux de leurs estomacs. Qui est-ce qui a bien pu couper l'appétit de tout ce beau monde ? Sourcils froncés, ils fixent la viande cuire, mais leurs doigts restent crispés sur les baguettes. Il y aurait pu y avoir un excès d'enthousiasme devant une faim qui les taraude, mais non. Ce fut à la première bouchée que le sujet fut ouvert.

- **Et si on tombait sur eux ? On les massacrerait, rien à craindre !**, exprima le gourmand.

- **C'est beau de rêver ! T'as vu leur jeu ? Pas une once de fatigue !**

- **Ils se sont amusés au moins...**

- **Kiyoshi t'es con !**, répliqua immédiatement le capitaine. **L'importan****t**** est de gagner !**

- **Et de s'amuser...**

- **Kiyoshi...**

- **On doit admettre qu'ils sont très bon.**, calma la coach.

Chacun tombèrent dans un silence angoissant, avant d'entendre celui qui a ouvert la conversation réclamer une nouvelle portion, ce qui amusa la galerie. L'atmosphère enfin détendue, ils mangèrent de bon train, évacuant la tension sous l'action de manger. Le début de soirée se passa plutôt bien, l'amusement était au rendez-vous, tous se laissaient aller à l'allégresse.

La porte s'ouvrit pour faire entrer un petit groupe, leur regard observant l'intérieur avant d'avancer, signalant leur nombre. Une petite table de quatre rapidement comblée avec une autre de trois qui accepta un quatrième lascars. La tension monta, Riko observa d'un regard surpris cette troupe d'une autre région. Le gourmand piqua un morceau de viande à droite et à gauche, relevant le visage : un morceau de nourriture sortant d'entre ses lèvres. Un moment d'absence avant de tiquer et de s'étouffer avec le morceau, frappant de son poing son large torse.

- **For God's sake ! Il est là depuis quand !?**

- **Depuis trois minutes, p'tain Kagami tu crains...**, s'apostropha le lanceur.

Le concerné plissa les paupières avant d'observer ses équipiers un peu plus loin qui étaient désolés pour lui. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que ce ventre sans fond l'observait avec insistance. Une brève inspiration avant d'attraper de ses longs doigts les baguettes... doigts qui furent pris au piège par les tiges de bois du dénommé « Kagami ». Il sentait la pression sur ses phalanges avant qu'il ne bouge la main pour écarter les baguettes, lui permettant de faire tourner les siennes entre ses doigts et ainsi esquiver un mouvement vers le rouquin, emprisonnant son nez dans cet étaux, une légère pression dessus.

Le regard du carmin s'écarquilla un peu plus pour ensuite ouvrir la bouche dans l'intention de crier, mais une main se plaqua contre. Le regard du tigre se figeant sur le sourire démoniaque de l'entraîneuse, ce qui le découragea de parler.

- **Excusez-le... Il n'a aucune cervelle !**, minauda la demoiselle avant d'étrangler Kagami en l'insultant.

L'étranger soupira pour ensuite retourner à son repas, ses baguettes ayant libérées ce sang chaud. Il ne porta plus de réelle attention à quoi que ce soit par la suite.

Depuis plus de dix minutes, le monstre du catch l'avait enfin relâché, il pouvait ainsi se concentrer sur ce type qui avait eu le culot de lui agripper le nez. Ses iris flamboyant se posèrent sur les longs doigts de ce monstre. Il le surnommait le « monstre » à cause de son temps de réaction et de sa vitesse de jeu sur le terrain, comme à table. Sa mâchoire se contracta lorsqu'il poursuivait son ascension vers ce visage. Un faible « _Tch..._ » s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres en croisant le gris clair de cet homme. Kagami n'aimait clairement pas son regard, comme-ci celui-ci se foutait de sa gueule. La courte chevelure brune de ce garçon s'arrêtait jusqu'à la nuque dépassant de peu la ligne des épaules. L'Américain ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce type le mettait mal à l'aise, jamais il n'avait ressenti ça.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand l'étranger se leva pour aller vers le fond de la salle. Le tigre n'allait pas le laisser filer comme ça, il se leva pour le suivre, mais revint immédiatement pour finir sa part.

Entré dans les toilettes pour homme, il vit sa proie se rincer la tête sous l'eau comme-ci il surchauffait. Kagami en resta un peu abasourdit en voyant les gouttes perler le long de la nuque blafarde. Le regard nacré se figea sur la présence de la chaleur rouge avant de parler d'une voix sèche.

- **Le harcèlement est un crime...**

- **Huh !? ... Hey non ! Je suis venu me laver les mains !**, se justifia le roux.

Les paupières du brun se plissèrent avant qu'il décide de se redresser en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Son crâne lui semblait être en feu, une impression qui empira en entendant le rustre parler.

- **Beau match, mais j'appelle pas ça du basket ! C'est une bou-...**, commença Taiga.

- **Une guerre.**, termina l'étranger avant de le fixer.

C'est à partir de là que Kagami commençait à ressentir un frisson d'avertissement. Il lui semblait voir au-dessus de ce type, un œil d'un jaune d'or à la rétine étroite et noire, ainsi qu'une multitudes d'écailles d'une couleur sombre. Une impression d'être devenue une proie alléchante.

- **Ryūnori Genkishi.**, souffla le brun au bout d'un moment.

Au son de la voix, l'Américain redirigea son regard sur le joueur, avant de répondre avec enthousiasme.

- **Kagami Taiga !**


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à ceux qui l'ont lu, ça fait plaisir ! J'espère surtout pas faire n'importe quoi car j'ai la fâcheuse manie de partir dans un bordel monstre et de dériver loin, très loin du sujet principal...

Oui... J'ai écrit ces deux chapitres à l'avance, j'attendais simplement de voir si je posterais la suite ou non, mais bon, je tente quand même !

Bonne lecture à vous !

**Emy-nee :** Je sais que l'on peut paraître assez perdu, je ne suis pas doué pour faire les débuts. (Je ne dirais pas que j'aime pas ça ~) Donc j'espère que ça va t'aider un peu à comprendre. Ah ah Akashi est so sexy ! Même si j'ai une préférence pour Kagami et Aomine ! Bon j'admets qu'une futée a réussit à me faire adorer Kiyoshi. x) Pour le Lemon j'espère ne pas te décevoir

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

La vidéo faisait défiler bon nombre d'images par minutes, ne laissant pas au cerveau le temps de s'y habituer. Chaque mouvements, contractions des muscles captivaient le regard. Leur souffle, leur respiration qui annonçaient un regain d'énergie, donnaient du fil à retordre à leurs opposants. Cette cadence devenait insupportable à observer, ils menaient leurs adversaires vers un épuisement total... cela devenait trop dur à regarder. L'image s'arrêta sur la silhouette de ce type au regard livide.

- **Ryūnori Genkishi****n capitaine de l'équipe d'Ōshū. Il est plutôt précoce dans sa montée au titre de leader. Cela fait un mois depuis leur première apparition contre Kai. Il ne faut pas sous-estimer leur force. Ils ont une attaque offensive plus élevée que la moyenne. D'après les matchs sur ce DVD... leur technique est d'épuiser et de briser ces équipes dans leur rythme, avant d'augmenter la vitesse pour les finir.**, expliqua l'entraîneuse de son air le plus sérieux.

- **Ont-ils des caractéristiques bien spécifiques ?**, interrogea Izuki.

- **Je ne peux même pas appeler ça des caractéristiques... ce ne sont que les bases qu'ils utilisent...**, soupira Riko, avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. **Aaah ! Pourquoi sont-il si ordinaires !**

La coach s'en arrachait presque les cheveux, les libérant ensuite après avoir décidé de passer un coup de fil. Pendant plus d'un mois, il avait entendu parler d'eux comme des nouveaux prétendants à l'un des trônes. Leur jeu basique ne les démarquait pas de Kaijou ou encore de Touhou. Ils étaient dans une tout autre catégorie, il ne manquait plus qu'à savoir laquelle. Cette pensée le laissait un peu dans une confusion qu'il n'aimait pas retrouver ses pas le menèrent vers le terrain de basket du parc, laissant ses iris rougeoyant observer les adolescents. Cette conversation avec ce fameux Ryūnori l'avait travaillée, il y repensait sans cesse, jusqu'à ce qu'une clameur l'arrache à sa contemplation du sol. Il redressa la tête pour observer un corps massif plonger dans la défense de l'autre équipe. Presque immédiatement, le tigre fut happé par le match. Ses iris observant les mouvements de cet homme. Les hurlements d'encouragement firent monter la pression, sans voir venir le coup, la masse perça la défense adverse pour ensuite fléchir les genoux et bondir : sa main dunkant avec force. Une frappe dans le dos du scoreur, des rires, mais surtout une fin de match qui annonçait déjà l'appel de nouveau volontaires.

Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il était déjà sur le terrain à s'approcher des équipes en composition. Il avait bien besoin de se détendre, il voulait cesser de penser à cette équipe. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de jouer, de s'amuser, mais surtout de faire le vide. Dans cette équipe de trois, le Rouge se retrouvait avec deux lycéens de dix-huit ans : plutôt bien bâtit, ils avaient dû faire du basket en collège, du moins cela se voyait dans leur regard. Un regard qui se concentrait sur la formation de l'autre équipe : cette ombre massive qui l'avait interpellé avec deux autres lycéens de seize ans. Les deux équipes se rapprochèrent se serrant vigoureusement la main pour ensuite se mettre en position.

L'arbitre siffla le début de match en jetant la balle vers le ciel. Le ballon orange vola avec lenteur vers les cieux, jusqu'à atteindre son point culminant et ainsi ouvrir les hostilités. Appuyant sur ses jambes, Kagami bondit pour attraper la balle qu'il agrippa sans difficulté. Son souffle s'adaptant au rythme qu'il s'imposait, il put facilement voir arriver les autres joueurs qui cherchaient à lui ravir ce point, cette balle. Le hurlement des spectateurs l'électrisait à un point qu'il ne faisait plus attention à quoi que ce soit, il bondissait pour atteindre le panier et leur offrir un dunk du tonnerre. Une ombre vint pourtant bloquer sa balle alors qu'elle allait entrer dans le panier, lui volant celle-ci qui dévia vers le sol... un rebond parfaitement maîtrisé par un joueur adverse. Kagami observait avec surprise cet arrêt presque improbable, souvent la force d'un dunk faisait que l'arrêt était impossible au risque de briser le poignet de son stoppeur. Atterrissant sur le sol, il se mit à la poursuite de ce colosse qui bloquait l'un de ses congénères pour permettre la passage au scoreur de son équipe.

Un coup de sifflet, le premier panier d'une série de cinq fut mis.

Un retour en défense rapide qui permit au joueur de Seirin de retrouver ses esprits et d'observer ses adversaires. Ils n'étaient pas bien fort et pourtant quelque chose en eux n'était pas normal. Il n'arrivait pas à décrire ce sentiment, même sentiment qu'il avait ressentit chez ce Ryūnori. Il fonça vivement, se retrouvant marqué par ce colosse qui ne lui laissait aucune chance de contrer. Ses yeux étaient aussi rouge que les siens et sa chevelure d'un rouge sombre avec de longues mèches qui glissaient sur ses épaules : blondes, ses mèches étaient blondes comme la crinière d'un félin. Moment d'inattention qui lui coûta la balle. Intérieurement, il se maudissait, se retournant pour poursuivre ce géant, il essaya de lui reprendre la balle. Ainsi pendant deux minutes, ils se volaient les balles sans toutefois réussir à bouger de la zone du panier de ce roux à la crinière blonde. La main agrippa la balle. Une nouvelle fois, Kagami perdit la balle. Encore une fois, il la ravit à son adversaire. Ce fut à ce moment que toute la force de ce colosse se révéla. Son bras se recula, plié et paume tendit vers l'avant. Kagami crut voir le mouvement de Kuroko : l'Ignite pass, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas ça. Son adversaire décrivit un grand arc de cercle en se rapprochant dangereusement de la balle, l'As de Seirin recula vivement, mais cela semblait comme insuffisant. Le ballon fut happé par cette main et décrivit un cercle autour des hanches de son contrôleur, avant de se placer entre les mains de celui-ci, son regard s'était obscurcit avant de fixer le panier adverse à l'autre bout du terrain. Les yeux du roux s'écarquillèrent en comprenant, il tenta de lui prendre le ballon, mais fut confronté à un mur : le dos de celui-ci, qui s'était justement retourné comme s'il allait marquer contre son équipe. Ses bras se levèrent avant de s'abaisser et de rapidement donner une impulsion vers l'arrière : la position de ses bras étaient comme celle d'un lancer normal, mais dirigé vers l'arrière.

La balle décrivit un arc de cercle avant d'atteindre le centre du cerceau sous le regard médusé des joueurs et spectateurs. L'arbitre siffla le panier, signifiant que celui-ci comptait. Un soupire s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du lancer comme si cela l'ennuyait fortement. Un comportement qui ne laissa pas indifférent l'Ailier Fort de Seirin. Pourtant la suite du match fut sans appel, rien n'arrivait à rentrer dans le panier, mais les trois derniers tires trouvèrent tous le chemin du camp adverse.

Le coup de sifflet de la fin de match annoncé, ils étaient tous fatigués, l'effort leur avait brûlé le peu d'énergie qu'ils emmagasinaient pour un retour en force. Ce colosse ne semblait pas fatigué, c'était à se demander si cette sueur qui perlait sur ses tempes n'étaient pas factices. Les deux équipes s'approchèrent pour se serrer la main avec franchise. Avec tout ça, le Rouge avait totalement oublié cette équipe qui brisait leurs adversaires.

Kagami revenait vers le banc pour attraper une bouteille qu'on lui tendait, buvant avec délice cette eau bien méritée... si elle ne venait pas de lui échapper des lèvres. Un poids imposant et massif heurta son dos, lui faisant lâcher la bouteille qui s'écrasa au sol pour rouler un peu plus loin, déversant son précieux liquide sur le bitume. Le bras qui s'enroula autour de son cou faisait un peu plus de pression.

- **Tu t'es fait écrasé comme un chaton par ce mec !**, s'exprima d'un ton sarcastique cette voix grave.

Les iris du Rouge se fixèrent sur la bouteille, ses yeux s'écarquillant, il se retourna, en repoussant ce type qu'il venait de reconnaître.

- **De quoi j'me mêle ! Depuis quand tu regardes les matchs ! Et... CHATON ?!**

- **Oî, tu cries trop.**, soupira le bronzé en débouchant son oreille de son petit doigt. **J'ai encore le droit de venir jouer et de râler en voyant que c'est pris. Pour t'expliquer un truc, ouais « chaton » car tu viens de te faire déglinguer par un lion, baka.**

- **Ao-...**, commença avant de s'arrêter pour fixer le colosse qui observait dans leur direction, un sourcil légèrement haussé.

- **Hm ?**, fit l'as de Touhou avant de se retourner pour fixer de son éternel air blasé le « lion ». **Oh. C'est Huò Jīn shī, ****l'Ailier de l'équipe d'Ōshū. Je suis déçu de constat****er**** que t'as perdu contre un lion.**

Kagami se reprit et pesta contre Aomine qui prenait un malin plaisir à rabaisser le tigre au rang de chaton. Il venait de constater qu'il avait joué contre un membre de cette équipe qui lui bouffait le peu de pensée qui lui restait et il venait de le voir : cette équipe cachait bien son jeu. Ses iris carmins rencontrèrent leur semblable. Le Tigre contre le Lion. L'as de Touhou s'aperçut du manque de réaction de son rival, observant l'objet de sa concentration qui était encore ce type. Un sourire carnassier se forma sur ses lèvres de panthère. Il allait bien s'amuser contre cette équipe, il le savait d'avance.

**OoOoOoO**

Le dernier coup de sifflet se fit entendre et le résultat du match était de l'ordre de l'impossible.

**TOUHOU**** _ ****9**** / ****75**** _ **_**ŌSH**__**Ū**_


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la suite ! Désolé des fautes d'orthographes, je corrige au fur et à mesure, mais souvent trois jours après je remarque de nouvelles fautes... C'est l'enfer quand ça arrive ! M'enfin Have fun !

**Emy-nee **: "Nul", je suis un pauvre garçon qui tente d'écrire quelque chose de convenable xD Heureux de voir que tu as compris ! Je me demandais si c'était tout à fait compréhensible pendant un moment ! Aaah toujours Akashi hein XD

**Ever** : EVER ! Je t'adore toujours autant tu sais ! Pour l'équipe oui peut-être qu'elle est forte, qui sait ? x) Ah ah ! Tu crois que je l'ai pas fait un peu exprès ? VOYONS ! Aomine battu à plate couture ça vaut tout l'or du monde ! Le Chaton... oui, c'était bien placé ! Et pour cette histoire de toilette des hommes. C'était pas prévu au programme ! C'est venu bien après le brouillon xD Je suis toujours aussi heureux de voir que tu apprécies mes écrits !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Le visage de l'Ailier Fort de l'équipe de Touhou se décomposa, tout comme le fait qu'il soit debout sans rien pouvoir faire. Sans avoir pu seulement faire quelque chose. Il avait été aussi immobile qu'une statue, incapable de quoi que ce soit. Ce sentiment qui l'envahit était d'une aigreur écœurante, la douce effluve de la pourriture, le goût amer de la défaite. Un tout qui le rendait ainsi : amorphe et sans réaction, lors de sa confrontation avec Seirin ça ne l'avait pas blessé à ce point, mais face à cette équipe, c'était autre chose. Il s'était pourtant entraîné sans relâche depuis cette claque et pourtant c'était comme s'il n'avait rien fait. Sa mâchoire se contracta sous la colère naissante.

Le Dragon du Nord souriait de tous ses crocs devant cette Panthère acculée dans un coin : oreilles baissées et un faible miaulement sortant d'entre ses crocs. Il était devenu ce chaton, cette petite chose fragile qu'il n'avait cessé de désigner en tant que tel à son rival. La pitié se lisait dans les rubis de ce joueur, dans les saphirs d'une ombre, dans l'or d'un rival attentionné. Trop de chose à encaisser. Le monde tournait de manière à le regarder de haut, lui, l'as de Touhou. Un poignard dans le cœur, c'était ce qu'il ressentait : de multitudes de coups de couteaux dans le dos. Douloureux. Haineux. Les sentiments se mélangent pour le faire regretter. Il se retourne, son regard outremer rencontre ceux du volcan, du ciel et du soleil. Ses lèvres se déforment en une grimace pour ensuite hurler de rage...

Le bruissement des draps. Des doigts qui se crispent sur le tissu. Un corps musculeux qui se tord dans de nombreuses positions pour ensuite lâcher un cri. Ce même buste qui se redresse accompagné d'un regard apeuré. Sa respiration est douloureuse. Son cœur bat trop vite pour lui. Un mauvais rêve, c'était un mauvais rêve. Il ne pouvait avoir perdu. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de mépris dans leur regard, autant de pitié dans toute sa vie. Non. Ce n'était que son imagination qui lui jouait des tours dans son sommeil, dans ses rêves.

Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son corps athlétique, l'adolescent leva devant lui une main tremblante. La peur le tétanisait. Il n'avait pourtant pas eu peur de LUI sur le terrain de basket. Était-ce le DVD de Satsuki qui l'avait rendu nerveux ? Le bleu se massa la nuque, un frisson remontant dans son dos.

- **Tch... fait chier...**

Ses doigts attrapèrent la télécommande qui traînait entre les plis du lit, pointant la télévision pour remettre les images en mouvement, car il lui semblait qu'il s'était assoupi en plein milieu de ce match. D'une simple pression de son pouce, l'événement se remit en route, les images défilèrent rapidement devant lui. Le match reprenait là où son regard s'était détourné quelques heures plus tôt.

Mouvements simplistes et sans grand intérêt, rien n'était bon à analyser dans cette partie du match. A vrai dire, cela le rendait confus, il voyait quelque chose de banal. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, accentuant les rides caractéristique de son front, l'équipe jouait au niveau des joueurs. C'était déloyal et blessant pour leurs adversaires. Lui-même n'avait jamais pensé faire ça, il se donnait toujours à fond, c'était une règle d'or qu'il s'imposait pour ne pas être trop rouillé. Son bras sur son genou, le bleu observait d'un air ennuyé ce que l'écran lui dévoilait. La télécommande manqua de tomber quand les images sautèrent. Une fois, puis deux, puis trois et enfin le noir complet. Avait-il maltraité le DVD de Satsuki ? Il ne l'espérait pas, vraiment pas, elle était encore capable de venir geindre entre ses bras pour ça. La panthère se mit donc en œuvre de tripoter la télécommande pour réparer sa connerie, mais il semblait que le DVD était comme ça, qu'il n'avait rien fait, car sur le compteur celui-ci défilait les minutes calmement, comme si cela était tout à fait normal.

Les images réapparurent brusquement, plongeant la pièce sombre dans une clarté qui fit plisser les yeux de cet homme au caractère flegmatique. Du soleil et surtout une langue inconnue lui parvint aux oreilles.

- **P'tain ! Satsuki ! Si c'est une de ses séries améric****ai****nes, je la tue...**

Plus les images défilaient, plus ses yeux s'habituaient à la lumière ambiante de sa chambre. Il se préparait mentalement à subir le visage d'un de ces acteurs en vogue aux States quand il reconnut le paysage. Des arbres, un terrain de basket, des passants et surtout les immeubles de logement plus loin, c'était le parc. Il ne comprenait pas ce que ça foutait là. Sa main sur posa contre son front en cherchant une explication. Une hypothèse plus que vraisemblable arriva bien vite quand la caméra fit un gros plan sur un dunk. Un match ? Il n'arrivait pas à faire le rapprochement sur le fait que ce DVD devait normalementmontrer le dernier match de cette équipe régionale. Le mouvements des corps étaient coordonnés, leur manière de bouger ne laissait aucune place à un écart de conduite. Des passes précises et sans interceptions. Des dunks qui s'enchaînaient sous les cris d'excitations de la foule. Ce visage. Aomine se redressa vivement pour fixer de son regard outremer ce faciès qui l'avait hanté cette nuit. Ryūnori Genkishi :capitaine de l'équipe d'Ōshū. Le bleu l'avait déjà vu jouer, mais jamais il n'avait réellement fait attention à ses mouvements et encore moins quand il était dans un état pareil. Le regard d'acier de cet homme semblait concentré et chargé d'une sourde force dévastatrice. Il brisait les défenses de ses opposants avec une facilité déconcertante. Feintant de temps en temps, il ne laissait pas un seul repos dans ses gestes pour permettre une contre-attaque. Vraisemblablement, il avait décidé d'accélérer le rythme de ce début de match. Ses partenaires avaient remarqué et ne cessaient de marquer les joueurs pour laisser leur meneur remporter le point.

Quand est-ce que la rose avait eu ces images ? Elles ne dataient pas d'hier. Était-ce un match d'avant leur affrontement contre Kai ? C'était incroyable si c'était le cas. L'as de Touhou savait que la manager de leur équipe était une excellente informatrice, il n'avait jamais remis en question ses capacités à savoir quelque chose. Encore une fois, cela confirmait son opinion sur elle.

Un hurlement sort la panthère de sa transe. Alors que Ryūnori semblait en mauvaise posture lors d'un de ses saut à trois points, une ombre se faufila entre les joueurs pour bondir et agripper le ballon en plein vole, le dérobant presque du lanceur. Une interception parfaite de l'autre équipe. Toutefois, Aomine tiqua, ce n'était pas l'autre équipe qui venait d'interférer c'était toujours celle du lanceur. La personne qui avait agripper le ballon se lançait déjà à l'attaque de l'objectif de son coéquipier. Il se faufilait rapidement et avec force entre les autres joueurs, aucun de ses mouvements n'étaient possible d'arrêter. Ce corps puissant qui se présentait à la caméra, les muscles qui semblaient rouler sous sa peau se bandèrent un peu plus pour donner une impulsion cruciale. Il bondit, il volait, il leva sa main pour dunker, mais rapidement la balle vola en arrière pour permettre à cette masse de feu de dunker avec force, juste au-dessus de son équipier. C'était un combat à trois, une manœuvre qui nécessitait une coordination trop parfaite pour la réussir.

Un match intéressant à observer avant que le coup de sifflet annonce la mi-temps. Le match battait son plein et l'excitation était palpable. L'Ailier Fort de Touhou en souriait presque d'excitation, il avait déjà la pouce près de la touche avancée quand son cellulaire se mit à vibrer en affichant sur l'écran une image d'un poisson qui n'était autre qu'une carpe koï. De nombreuse fois, la rose lui avait demandé de changer cette image d'appelant pour la remplacer par un mignon petit chaton. Le bleu lui avait certifié que cela lui correspondait bien, ce qui était totalement faux, il comparait son amie d'enfance à un oiseau de proie ou encore à un renard qui cherchait simplement à étouffer sa proie en la connaissant le plus possible. Il décrocha en reposant la télécommande à ses côtés.

- **T'as vu l'heure ? P'tain tu m'fais chier même jusqu'à tard dans la nuit...**

- **Daikiiiiiiiii ! Dit pas ça ! T'as répondu ****donc ****tu dormais pas, heiiin !**

- **….**

Un moment de silence plutôt éloquent qui confirmait que la rose avait bien raison ce qui le faisait profondément chier.

- **Tu veux quoi Satsuki ?**

- **Tu regardes le DVD ?**

- **Possible...**

- **Donc, tu vois le match en pleine air ! Ne passe pas la mi-temps ! Regarde bien les joueurs ****d'****Ōshū ****pendant la pause !**

- **Hm... Attend, je mâte ça...**

Tout en laissant Satsuki dans le silence, il observa ce qu'elle lui demandait de voir. C'est là qu'il comprit la gravité de ses paroles. Son mauvais pressentiment était confirmé et encore plus lorsqu'il vit ce phénomène se présenter à ses yeux.

- **Satsuki... Qui joue contre eux dans une semaine ?**

- **Hm... Attend, je regarde.**

La voix de Daiki l'avait forcé à se faire aussi sérieuse que possible, alors que de son côté le bleu observait ce changement d'attitude avec un frisson qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. C'était impossible. C'était une sensation qu'il ne retrouvait que lorsque le danger était trop près comme un sixième sens et c'était exactement ça. Plongé dans sa contemplation, il n'entendit pas tout de suite son amie l'interpeller au travers du combiné. Il ramena le téléphone à ses oreilles, sa voix d'autant plus dur.

- **Hm ? Alors.**

- **Ça va pas te plaire.**

- **Kaijou ? Nous ?**

- **Non, c'est personne, ils n'ont pas de match de prévu, mais... ****ça ne m'étonnerait pas que l****a coatch de Seirin a****it**** demandé un match d'entraînement avec eux.**

- **….**

- **Daiki ?**

- **Je te rappelle plus tard.**

- **Attend ! Dai-...**

Il coupa court à la communication. Non, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout et il avait raison car si ce qu'il voyait confirmait bien ce qu'il pensait. Seirin aurait de très gros ennuie. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça se produire, pas qu'il avait une très grande estime de Seirin, mais c'était plus fort que lui, personne ne pouvait vaincre son rival, c'était lui et personne d'autre. C'était comme cette litanie qu'il déclarait toujours « _La seule personne capable de me battre, c'est moi-même_ », c'était absolument pareil dans le cas présent. Il jeta un œil sur le cadran de sa table de nuit. L'heure en était encore plus indécente, il n'allait pourtant pas se gêner pour appeler la personne qui venait d'envahir ses pensées. Peut-être que tout compte fait, envoyer un SMS était la meilleure chose à faire. Oui, sûrement la meilleure solution. C'est dans cette nuit tardive qu'il pianota activement sur les touches de son téléphone. Un soir où la lune était présente et sans qu'aucun nuage ne dérangeait son règne sur le ciel d'encre.

**OoOoOoO**

En ce vendredi, la journée avait avancé avec d'autant plus de conviction qu'à l'accoutumée. Un mouvement sous la couette n'était donc qu'un peu trop suspicieux, cela annonçait surtout le manque de bon vouloir de cette personne. Aucune envie de se lever, surtout si c'était pour affronter la chaleur du soleil. Cet astre qui réchauffait sa peau en ce moment même au travers de ses rideaux. Le vent soufflait délicatement contre les étoffes pour caresser de sa chaleur le mollet découvert de ce corps inerte et encore au repos. La langue de zéphyr parcourut sa peau pour remonter lentement, s'échouant contre le drap qui dépassait de dessous la couette. Un faible soupir de bien être qui fut brutalement démoli par le choc brutal de la porte contre le mur. L'intrus ne savait pas que les portes ce n'étaient pas gratuit ? Un grognement accompagna cette pensée. L'ennemi approcha en tapant du pied, empoignant le tissus pour le jeter derrière au loin, son poing déjà armé se projeta contre l'endormis, mais il resta en suspend. Des doigts plutôt rugueux s'étaient refermés sur le poignet de la Colère. Un geste vif qui fit tomber la personne dans le lit alors que l'endormis entreprit déjà de l'enlacer de ses bras musculeux.

- **Aaaaaaaah ! Sh****ō ! ****Lève-toi ! T'es en retard ! Lâche-moi saleté de pervers sans cervelle !**, tempêta la prisonnière.

- **On est samedi, t'fais chier...**

- **Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! On est vendredi !**

- **Ah...**

Les bras du tortionnaire se desserrèrent pour la laisser se redresser, mais il n'avait pas prévu le coup de savate sur le torse avec le reste de son uniforme. Cette fille tenait absolument à lui faire vivre cette journée comme un véritable calvaire ? C'était bien le cas et elle n'abandonnerait pas son objectif de l'emmener au cours avant que le professeur ne se mette en tête que ce garnement ne se présenterait jamais de toute l'année. C'était d'autant plus navrant que ce soit la présidente du comité qui vienne le chercher. Un réveil passe au travers de la chambre pour finir contre la porte encore grande ouverte. Il était assez réveillé maintenant, mais elle n'en démordait pas pour autant.

Après plusieurs minutes à batailler, trente pour être exact, ils se présentèrent devant la porte du cours. Elle toqua avec un sourire commercial aux lèvres. Une fois la réponse entendue, elle entra avec à sa suite la marmotte qui aurait préféré continuer sa sieste.

- **Je vois que ****Fubuki a réussit à vous amener jusqu'ici ! Je suis honoré que vous vous joignez à notre cours Ryūku. Veuillez vous installer à votre place maintenant.**

Le dénommé Ryūku leva les yeux au ciel, allant jusqu'à sa place au fond de la classe, s'affalant dans sa chaise. Cette journée était mal commencée pour lui et elle allait continuer dans ce sens. Après un cours intensif d'histoire du Japon, la sonnerie retentit. Signal sonore qui fit réagir le flemmard qui laissa tomber sa tête contre la table en grognant. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent lentement jusqu'à sentir une pression sur ses épaules. Il grognait, ne voulant voir personne pendant les dix prochaines minutes de sa vie, mais la personne insista. Cela fut un coup de livre sur la table qui le fit sursauter, son regard encore plus ennuyé que d'habitude. Une paire d'œil qui se posèrent sur la silhouette qui avait fait énormément pour obtenir son attention.

- **Hm...Takehide... T'veux quoi...**

- **Le capitaine te fait transmettre qu'on a un match dans six jours et que nous devons nous entraîner pendant ce court laps de temps.**

- **D'habitude on s'entraîne ensemble... Il nous fout quoi le nain ?**

- **Les ordres sont les ordres. Arrête de poser des questions et retrouve ton moral. Tu as l'air d'un rat mort.**

- **C'toujours mieux que ta gueule de cabot.**, rétorqua rapidement le noiraud ce qui fit sourire le gris.

C'était toujours aussi compliqué que de faire retrouver le moral à ce vieux membre du club. Pendant l'élection du capitaine, il n'aurait jamais pensé que celui-ci vote pour le « nain » comme il s'amusait à l'appeler. Cela avait été une surprise de taille.

- **Bien. A tout à l'heure alors.**

- **C'est ça... Et arrache-moi ce sourire de vendeur d'tapis de ta trogne, p'tain ça m'donne envie de gerber.**

« _Quelle plaie_ », ne put s'empêcher de penser le noiraud. Depuis plus de deux ans, il subissait les remarques incessantes de cet intello de base. De l'autre côté de la salle, la présidente du comité observait Ryūku d'un œil perçant. Elle le connaissait pour les nombreuses infractions au règlement, mais elle le connaissait surtout des pipelettes à ses côtés qui trouvaient son air endormi, son côté bad boy à tomber. Elles devaient être myope pour trouver ce rebelle un tant soit peu mignon. Il était tout juste potable. Avoisinant les deux mètres, ce type avait une crinière sombre qui lui retombait au niveau de la clavicule, lui donnant un air de caïd. Ses yeux par contre, elle devait l'avouer la fascinait, un regard d'un doré fascinant, un brun tirant vers l'ambre. Dommage que sa cicatrice à l'œil droit gâchait le paysage. Peinture inachevée ou torturée par l'artiste lui-même. Vilaine ligne qui allait du dessus de son sourcil jusqu'à la naissance de sa gorge. Il était tout le contraire de ce deuxième années qui venait tout juste de quitter la salle. Ce chevalier à l'armure grise et aux yeux brun orangé, c'était un type comme lui qui lui fallait, elle en hochait même la tête pour se persuader de ceci. Ce geste n'avait pas échappé à l'œil perçant du « caïd ».

Dix-huit heure trente. Tous étaient là. Leur regard rivé sur la personne ayant le plus d'autorité dans le groupe. Des lèvres qui remuèrent et des sourires qui s'étirèrent. Le Dragon du Nord sifflait même d'impatience, sa queue reptilienne fouettant l'air autour de lui. Le plan pour mettre à terre les Félins étaient en action.


End file.
